rasulipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrule Dystopia
Hyrule Dystopia is a role play created by DekuNut on the Zelda Dungeon Forums in February 2017. It takes place centuries after all the other roleplays, and features a post-modern Hyrule devastated by nuclear war. The game was heavily influenced by Fallout, Ghostbusters, and Post-Apocalyptic LoZ. Characters Major Characters * Al Nutt (DekuNut) * Rasul Kazad II (Storm) * Latch LeRais (Woyogoyo) * Zed Hyllen (Mido) * Evermore (Domozilla777) * Donna (Pendio) * Vesper Xylander (Libk) * Sarah (Storm) * Owyn (Storm) Minor Characters * Stephen Nohansen (DekuNut) * Skylar Mandrag (DekuNut) * Rasul Kazad I (Storm) * Jayce Beleren (Libk) * Dente Fray (Mido) * Zacharias Harrison (DekuNut) * Delte (DekuNut) Synopsis Pre-RP In the year 2166, nuclear war waged across the planet of Amaterras. Many major cities, including Castle Town, Liore, Metric City, and others were completely decimated. With the loss of those major cities, infrastructure and government collapsed. Only one city was saved: Ordon-Bashir, which was protected by the combined forces of planeswalkers Rasul Kazad and Jayce Beleren. Despite this, a majority of the population left after the initial bombings, many In the wake of this war, historian Skylar Mandrag came across the ancient scrolls that showed how the King of Darkness, Ganondorf Dragmire, was sealed away. Believing the world was twisted after those events, he resolved to summon the beast and start the world anew. The Planeswalker Twenty years later, Vesper Xylander appears in the country, tasked by Jace to find out why the Cycle of the Hero failed to complete at this point in history. While there, she finds the Brotherhood of the Boar, who are about to sacrifice Stephen Nohansen, one of the few remaining descendants of the Hyrulian Royal Family. While Vesper is able to save the boy's life, enough of his blood is spilled to break the first seal and allow Skylar, the group's leader, access to a secret antechamber below the throne room of the castle. When Vesper escapes, he sends Donna, one of his best soldiers, out after her. Coming of Age Meanwhile, Rasul Jr. is finally given the freedom by his father to explore the world. As a parting gift, he is given a shovel, which holds the soul of Dente Fray, to watch over the boy. After a brief run-in with Evermore and Zed Hyllen, he comes across the monk Owyn and the mage Sarah, who decide to join him on his quest. Strange Happenings in Saria Town In yet another corner of the continent, Al Nutt and Latch LeRais are making their way through the Hyrulian Wasteland, searching for signs of life. They enter the remnants of the town of Saria, where they find Evermore defending Zed from a group of survivors he'd stolen from. Al goes to meet the pair when Vesper appears, recognizing Al as being of the Nutt line. She's followed by Donna, and the two quickly clash. However, the aggressor escapes when Al and his group help defend Vesper. Dark Forces Rasul and his friends are quickly approached by a group of cultists, led by Zacharias Harrison, who seek to bring Sarah to Skylar, who wishes for the company of other mages. Sarah refuses, and a fight breaks out. Zacharias's teammates are killed by the three, causing Zacharias to teleport away to save his own skin. However, before he leaves, the creature known as Delte, which had been using Zacharias as a host, chooses to move his consciousness to Sarah's shadow instead, in order to influence her. He speaks to her while meditating, telling her to enter the Gerudo Desert, where the Brotherhood of the Boar have their base. Category:Hyrule Dystopia Category:DekuNut Category:Roleplays